


Your Kiss

by Bellflower



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tumblr meme response
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Responses to the kiss drabble meme on tumblr, with varying pairings (though all are from Samurai Warriors).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ginchiyo/Muneshige + 'Gentle Peck'

The kiss comes from nowhere, and is little more than a gentle press of slightly dry lips against his own, but it still takes Muneshige by surprise. He blinks, touches his mouth, and then looks over at Ginchiyo. She has already retreated, putting enough distance between them to ensure that he can’t just sweep her up and immediately repay the favour.

It’s both touching and incredibly amusing, and so he laughs.

"You took the first kiss," is what he says when he regains his composure. Ginchiyo has turned her back to him now, so he can’t see her face, but Muneshige is pretty sure her expression has to be stuck somewhere between embarrassed and proud.

"Of course," Ginchiyo replies, in an almost dismissive manner. "I told you I would not back down from this challenge. You were foolish to think you would win so easily."

That makes Muneshige laugh again.

"Foolish indeed. I won’t make that mistake again."


	2. Motochika/Mitsuhide + 'Underwater Kiss'

Motochika was almost more at home in the ocean than on the land; he moved through water with the ease of a fish, unperturbed by any difficulties that swimming in seawater might bring.

Mitsuhide could swim, and that was the extent of it.

Sat on the edge of a rocky perch, the dark-haired samurai eyed the water critically. Motochika had brought them into a relatively sheltered bay, but this spot was rather deep and Mitsuhide wasn’t sure he wanted to go in. His friend might take pleasure in this kind of swimming, but Mitsuhide himself was not a man of the sea. This was not a natural source of joy for him.

"Come in, Mitsuhide." Motochika was floating on his back, his fringe stuck to his face in a way that hid his features even more than usual. "You need not fear. There is no danger here, in my company."

"I am not afraid, Lord Motochika," Mitsuhide replied, shaking his head slightly. "I just… I do not think I will enjoy this swim. Forgive me."

Motochika’s response was to laugh, deep and warm. He shifted position in the water and swam up to Mitsuhide’s rocky perch, before holding out a hand; there was obvious encouragement and eagerness in his expression.

"I shall make sure you find pleasure in it. Come."

Mitsuhide sighed deeply, though he found himself smiling after. It was hard to refuse Motochika when he looked like that, and so, after a few moments of hesitation, he edged forward and took the offered hand.

Motochika pulled.

There was no time to react, and so Mitsuhide not only found himself in the water, he found himself beneath its surface. Opening his eyes, he turned his head in order to give Motochika a frustrated look but found himself being kissed instead.

By necessity it couldn’t last long, but Mitsuhide found himself melting fairly quickly into it anyway. The salt of the water flavoured the kiss, and it was hard to get a firm grip on Motochika’s shoulder, but something about doing this beneath the waves was wonderful. Different, unusual, _pleasurable_ …

Oh.

Had it been possible, Mitsuhide would have laughed there and then; Motochika truly was a devious man, when he wanted to be.


	3. Motochika/Mitsuhide + 'Romantic Kiss'

They had seen each other only rarely until now, the demands of work and war coupled with the difficulties that distance caused ensuring there was nothing they could do about it. Mitsuhide would think of Motochika, yearn for his company, and do all that he could to ensure their few cherished meetings were as satisfying as possible.

Right now they were stealing the moments between war councils; the alliance between the Oda and Chousokabe had given them more opportunities than usual, but there was no time for the relaxing holidays of their youth. During daylight hours there was sometimes barely enough time for a simple kiss.

This long, drawn-out embrace was, therefore, quite the gift.

Settled quite comfortably on Motochika’s lap within the one of the more private gardens in the castle, Mitsuhide had one hand in the taller samurai’s hair and was stroking his arm with the other. They had kissed many times already, leaving their lips slightly swollen, but it was not the kind of repetition one could grow bored of. Besides, Motochika had a way of making every kiss feel a little different to the others, and his wandering hands certainly didn’t rest in one place for long. Right now, as they kissed deep and slow, those strong and calloused hands were settled on Mitsuhide’s hips.

Tonight they would find bare skin beneath their touch, but for the moment, the atmosphere was warm, intimate and absolutely perfect. Were he selfish, Mitsuhide might have wished to live in the moment forever, but instead he would treasure the here and now.


	4. Sakon/Mitsunari + 'Jawline Kiss'

Mitsunari reaching up to grasp the hemline of Sakon's clothing and tug him down was hardly unusual; this was one of the strategies the younger man used when it came to dealing with their height difference when he wanted a kiss.

What _was_ unusual was that Mitsunari did not immediately press his lips against Sakon's when he had him down closer to his level. Instead he cast his gaze across his retainer's mouth, expression critical and frankly unimpressed.

All Sakon could do in response was laugh.

"Have I offended, my Lord?" he asked, eyebrow raised and smile wide.

"You need to shave," Mitsunari responded, tone as blunt as ever. "I refuse to kiss you if you let that grow into a mustache. It would itch, and you would look ridiculous."

Sakon's grin changed quickly into a smirk. He slipped an arm around his young Lord's waist, straightened his own back and lifted Mitsunari with ease. Mitsunari snorted, but did not protest at all.

"My facial hair offends your?" Sakon's tone made it clear he was teasing, though this was hardly unusual for him. "Should I shave it all off to protect your beautiful lips?"

Surprisingly, Mitsunari did not make any kind of retort. His harsh expression almost softened, and he leaned in to press a light kiss against Sakon's hairy jaw.

"No," he said. "That's part of what makes you look like 'Sakon,' and I want to keep Sakon as he is."


End file.
